


Sometimes, it's just too hard to leave the bed.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a casual morning in the lives of Joel, Ray & Ryan (or the one where Ray is lazy as fuck and Ryan and Joel are not having his shit.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, it's just too hard to leave the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen presents OTFebruary - a month just for /your/ ot3s so send your prompts to tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com
> 
> wow that was corny...  
> I love it. <3

 Ryan was always the last to bed and the first to wake. It wasn’t that he wanted that way, it just was. His body could function on very little sleep and even he tried to sleep in like his lazy boyfriends always did it just wouldn’t work. He’d find himself awkwardly laying in their bed and growing antsy because he wasn’t doing anything. So he’d get up, drag himself from under the warmth of the covers and start his day. That was what he was doing now. He’d left both Ray and Joel to doze while he went and brushed his teeth and had his morning wash. Though he disliked having so little sleep, Ryan enjoyed the solitude of his mornings. He could reflect, relax and just generally plan his day all while cleaning his teeth or washing his armpits.

 

 

That didn’t mean he liked to be alone for long though. Ryan was often evil enough to try and wake Ray and Joel up well before their alarm and today was no exception.

“Rise and shine the loves of my life.” Ryan sang deviously as he opened their blinds. He positioned them so that they shone the sun upon Joel’s and Ray’s sleeping faces. The light woke Joel immediately and his eyes shot open only to close again when he met light instead of darkness.

“Ryan!” Joel barked and Ryan laughed at the gruffness of his voice, “shut the curtains.” Joel demanded but Ryan was rude enough to leave them open.

“But it’s morning, Joel – it’s time to get up.” Ryan cooed softly as he wandered over the bed.

 

 

Joel peered over Ray to glance at their alarm clock. Ryan hummed when he saw how Joel’s hair was already defying gravity and his eyes were alert despite no caffeine yet.

“It’s fucking dawn.” Joel spat in response when he saw the time. Ryan laughed at him when the older man let his head fall harshly against their soft pillow.

“It’s six am, Joel.” Ryan said softly as though Joel didn’t know that already. “It’s not dawn.” He added. Joel scoffed from underneath the blanket. Though he hadn’t actually gotten out from under the duvet, he still felt the chill of the air around them and he cuddled Ray close for comfort.

“Exactly. It’s fucking early.” Joel continued to swear. He wasn’t the most polite in the morning.

“But Joel, my love, we’ve got to get an early start to the day.” Ryan said.

“Bring me breakfast and I’ll think about it.” Joel grumbled.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Ryan sung softly to himself as he prepared Joel’s breakfast. He’d made Ray’s already but he didn’t anticipate the younger man eating it. Ray didn’t like to eat much in the morning and when he did decide to eat he didn’t care whether it was cold or fresh from the oven. On the other hand Joel was fussy and his coffee had to be freshly brewed and his eggs just barely taken out of the frying pan. Ryan didn’t bother to prepare two trays either and the one he was using was running out of space quickly. Ray’s plate was tucked into the corner of the tray and his orange juice was placed securely in the middle. Joel also had a glass of orange juice because Ryan knew when he saw Ray’s he’d want a glass too. Joel’s plate was almost full and Ryan added the last piece of food (the egg) as he reached for the coffee pot. With his boyfriends’ food cooked and Joel’s coffee made Ryan allowed himself to go back to the bedroom.

 

 

Joel was still awake, at least, but he didn’t look to happy about it. When Ryan placed the tray upon his lap he merely grunted but Joel accepted the kiss Ryan pressed to his cheek. Ryan daren’t kiss him on the lips as there was a risk of morning breath. Ray was still sound asleep as Ryan had expected but he decided that now was the time to ruin that.

“Ray, get up – it’s morning.” Ryan encouraged as he moved Ray’s plate to the bedside table closest to him. Ryan knew that the smell of food usually coaxed their youngest boyfriend up. Today it did nothing and Ryan sighed as he moved to straddle Ray instead. Ray stirred but didn’t wake up even as Ryan put most of his weight upon him. Ryan leaned down and peppered Ray’s face with kisses.

“Get up you lazy asshole.” Ryan murmured affectionately against Ray’s skin.

 

 

“Ngh.” Ray replied grumpily as Ryan finally started to wake him. “Go away.” Ray practically whined. He batted Ryan’s head away with his hands lazily and let them drop back above his own head.

“No, my little Ray of sunshine it is time to get up.” Ryan said more sternly. He grabbed Ray’s wrists and pinned them so that he wouldn’t be able to hit him and leant down for another round of torturous kisses. Beside them, Joel snorted around his bacon.

“If I’m up, you can get up. You’re young, you have energy.” Joel declared.

“Shut up, you old man.” Ray groused as Ryan continued his onslaught. “I need my beauty sleep. We both know it’s too late for you.” Ray quipped. He grunted when Joel reached past Ryan to swat at him.

“You’re a rude little boy.” Joel huffed and Ryan laughed at them both.

“Quit bickering.” Ryan scolded playfully.

 

 

“He started it.” They muttered together and Ryan shook his head at both of them.

“You’re children.” He retorted and both Joel and Ray ignored him. “Anyway, you’ve got to get up.”

“No.” Ray grumped.

“Fine.” Joel relented. He sighed heavily as he dragged himself from the bed. As payback for Ray’s rude comment Joel left the blankets open and didn’t bother to tuck his boyfriend back in.

“Joel!” Ray whined pathetically and of course, Joel took pity on him again. Ryan tried to stop Joel from doing it with a gentle hand upon the man’s wrist but Joel looked at him helplessly before tucking Ray back in.

“You’re encouraging him.” Ryan sighed while Ray smirked in his warm cocoon.

“I can’t help it, he’s cute.” Joel complained as he started to walk towards the bathroom.

“I know but you could at least try to resist him.” Ryan smiled. Joel only shrugged.

 

 

oOo

 

 

By the time Joel was ready and raring to go, Ray had barely stirred.

“Ray, honestly, it’s time to get up now.” Ryan said as sternly as he could. He’d let Ray sleep in way longer than he should have and he regretted not dragging the boy from the bed when he wanted to. Ryan pulled at the duvet to try and encourage Ray from the bed. All it did was drag Ray down the mattress. The younger man had grabbed the blanket and was holding tightly onto it so that it couldn’t be taken. Ryan scowled.

“Joel, help me.” He ground out and the older man shrugged and did as he was told. He grabbed an end of the blanket and pulled along with Ryan. The blanket shifted and so did Ray.

“This is ridiculous.” Ryan lamented and Ray smirked to himself. Ryan caught it and he glared.

 

 

“That’s it.” The blond declared. Before Ray and Joel could even guess what that meant, Ray felt Ryan’s arms slip underneath him. As Ray protested Ryan lifted him up and off the bed (blankets and all) and scooped him into his arms. Ryan smiled while Joel looked at him in amazement.

“Let’s go to work.” Ryan said and he started to march with Ray in his arms.

“What about me getting dressed?” Ray asked as they headed towards the front door.

“It’s too late for that.” Ryan told him and it was really.

“What about his awful breath?” Joel questioned. Both Ryan and Joel ignored Ray’s indignant cry.

“He can chew gum.” Ryan suggested. Joel seemed satisfied and Ray, well, he got to stay in his blanket and be carried to work – there was nothing better. (Except maybe the other guys’ faces when Ryan dropped him onto his chair with a kiss and a piece of gum.)


End file.
